Gundam Karaoke part 2
by Lady Ami
Summary: Ahh the end is near, Cradcaptor Sakura just ran in the bar chasing a clow card.....what will happen next....will Trowa stop drinking? Will Relena stop following Heero? Who will show up and sing next?!!?!?!?!?! Read and find out


Gundam Karaoke  
  
Part two  
  
By Lady Ami  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing or any other amines used in this fic.... I also have no claims on any of the songs used here.  
  
Where we left off.........Cardcaptor Sakura and crew were chasing a Clow card into the bar where the G-Crew is along with the Ranma 1/2 gang, The DBZ crew and the Sailor scouts.  
  
  
  
"What is going on!!!!" cried BT.  
  
"Do we want to know what's going on?" asked Trowa. The Clow card vanished into the wall.  
  
"What card is that, Kero?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I think it's the Music Card," said Kero. (AN-I don't know if there is such a thing has the Music card.... it just seemed to fit in..... it was the Music card or the drinking card take your pick)  
  
"That would explain why it came here," said Lee.  
  
"Oh Lee you're so smart," said Maylin hugging Lee.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"So how do we trap it?" asked Madson.  
  
"We need someone to get up there and sing...The music card will come and we can trap it with the Time card," said Lee.  
  
"Oh Lee!" whined Maylin. *Glomp*  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"So who's going to sing?" asked Sakura. All eyes turned on her. "OH NO! NO WAY!"  
  
"But Sakura you have," said Kero.  
  
"What am I supposed to sing?" asked Sakura.  
  
" The Music card really likes pop music," said Kero.  
  
"Fine!" said Sakura stomping up to the stage. "I'm going to be singing Genie in a bottle."  
  
"Another round!" screamed Trowa has Catherine went up.  
  
"Can I sing with you?" asked Catherine.  
  
"Sure," said Sakura.  
  
"I feel like I've been wrapped up tight for a century of loneness. Waiting for someone to release me."  
  
"You know I've been wrapped for a 1000 years of loneness," said Hotaru. (Saturn)  
  
"Do you want to go out sometime?' asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure!" *Glomp* (AN-For people who have no clue what *Glomp means.... here it is.... Glomp-A really big hug. Normally the person being hugged is jumped on by the hugger and usually falls to ground due to force of hug. Thank you.)  
  
"You know Hee-Chan I get lonely too," said Relena. Heero muttered something about all nut cases being lonely...and to leave him alone before he calls Marimame.  
  
"If you want to be with me baby theirs a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle gotta rub me the right way." The Music Card started coming towards them.  
  
"It's working Sakura! Keep singing!" said Kero.  
  
"The music's playing and the lights are low. One more lesson and we're good to go." The Music Card jumped at them.  
  
"TIME CARD! RELEASE AND DISSPELL!" yelled Sakura. The Time card jumped out and froze the Music card in place.  
  
"MUSIC CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINNED! MUSIC!" screamed Sakura. The music card was captured and in Sakura's hand.  
  
"Sorry about the trouble.... We'll leave now," said Madson.  
  
"You guys can go...I'm staying here," said Kero.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah...and besides that Cabbit in the corner looks really cute," said Kero.  
  
"Oh brother," said Lee. Kero went over to Lee and bit him.  
  
"Now go before I bit you again!" said Kero.  
  
"Fine...you mean old thing," said Maylin walking out with Lee.  
  
"I'm going to kill you when we get home, Maxwell," said Heero.  
  
"What I do?"  
  
"You drug us to this hellhole, where every weirdo and his bother hang out!"  
  
"I thought it would be fun."  
  
"I had more fun blowing up the colonies," said Quatre.  
  
"Things are getting weirder," said Dorothy watching Kero go over to the Cabbit.  
  
"Hey baby what's up?" said Kero.  
  
"Meow" *Fine* said the Cabbit.  
  
"So do you want to go out sometime."?  
  
" Meow, meow, meow." * Sure why not. *  
  
"Then let's get out of here baby," said Kero taking the Cabbit and outside.  
  
"It just keeps getting better," said Tenchi.  
  
"Who's next?" asked BT.  
  
"Me! I'm going to sing for you Tenchi," said Ryoko.  
  
"No, me.... I'm going to singing for Tenchi," said Ayanami.  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"Why don't you just sing together?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Fine," said Ryoko.  
  
"What will you be sing?" asked BT cringing in fear.  
  
"The Boy is mine!" said Ayanami.  
  
"Geee.... this gets weirder by the moment," said Goku. (AN.... Ryoko is singing in this color...Ayanami is singing in this color, but they sing together is this color!!!!!"  
  
"You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me the boy is mine!  
  
" I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There's no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane?  
  
"You see I know that you maybe just a bit jealous of me. But you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me."  
  
"You see I tried to hesitate. I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day ain't that a shame."  
  
"Tenchi! Why don't you go up there and stop them?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Cause it's kinda of funny to watch them fight it out," laughed Tenchi.  
  
Maybe you misunderstood. Cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's all good. Because my love is all it took."  
  
"You need to give up. Had about enough it's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine."  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!! PIKACHU!!!! THUNDERSHOCK!!!!!!!!" cried a boy from the back. Suddenly a funny looking yellow creature ran up to stage and shocked Ryoko and Ayanami. Both fell to the floor...crisp-fried.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!!!!" yelled everyone in the bar.  
  
"How did you get in here?" cried BT to the young boy holding the Pikachu.  
  
(Voice of the writer)  
  
"Because I said so!!!!!!" Everyone in the bar looks around in amazement.  
  
"Are you God?" asked Quatre.  
  
(Voice of Writer)  
  
"Sort of...I'm the writer."  
  
" Dude!!! No way! Make something cool happen!!!" cried Duo.  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yeah!!!!"  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"Fine." Suddenly Trowa turned to Catherine and said..."I love you Catherine! I can't live without you! You mean the world to me. Oh sweetie let's get married!!!!!!!"  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"Is that cool enough?"  
  
"That's not cool that's creepy," said Heero.  
  
(Voice of Writer)  
  
"Well.... what would be cool?"  
  
"Kill Relena!"  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"I can't.... If I did we would have no one to make fun of."  
  
"Good point," said Wufei.  
  
(Voice of Writer)  
  
"Well I'm doing this one thing and if that isn't cool enough too bad.... I have to leave and finish this story."  
  
"Ok," said everyone. Suddenly Vegeta woke up from the floor and walked over to Bulimia.  
  
"Bulimia I love you...You are the greatest woman in the world. You can say anything you want to me. I am a weakling...My son is greater then me. Trunks I'm proud of you! And to prove it I'm making you the Prince of all Saiyans and I can never take it back." said Vegeta. After he finished he past back out.  
  
"That was sweet!" cried Goku.  
  
"And it's all on tape," said Hotaru.  
  
"He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up," said Trunks.  
  
"Thank you Voice of Writer!" cried Bulimia.  
  
(Voice of Writer)  
  
"You're welcome." Writer leaves.  
  
"Who's up next?" whined BT.  
  
"Why don't you go Brock? You can sing pretty good," said Misti.  
  
"I should.... and beside now I can go find out what the name of that cute girl with the cat-type Pokemon," said Brock. Suddenly something hit him in the head. "What was that for?"  
  
"THERE DIGIMON!!!NOT POKEMON!!!" yelled a boy sitting next to the girl.  
  
"Davis chill out. It was an accident. Hi my name is Kari."  
  
"Will you let me sing for you tonight Kari?" asked Brock.  
  
"Sure why not?" Brock grinned and went up to the stage.  
  
"I hope he's not going to sing the Bloodhound Gang," whispered Ash.  
  
"What will you be singing?" asked BT.  
  
"Let's get it on, by Marvin Gaye."  
  
"We're all going to die here," said Hildi taking another shot.  
  
"I've been really trying now baby. Trying to hold back this feeling for so long. And if you feel like I feel...come on.  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on.  
  
"Oh Trowa I'm so happy you stopped trying to hold back your feelings and telling me that you love me," gushed Catherine.  
  
" I didn't say that! The writer made me say it! I don't love you!!!!!" screamed Trowa.  
  
"Oh Trowa, your so silly."  
  
"We're all sensitive people with so much to give."  
  
"You know Heero... I'm a sensitive person," said Relena. Heero turned and pulled a gun.  
  
"The writer won't kill you, but I will!" said Heero.  
  
"The writer will just bring my back," said Relena.  
  
"Is that true?" asked Heero.  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"Yes...I need someone to be a scapegoat.... and she was picked."  
  
"Damn-it," whined Heero.  
  
"Brock is going to get in so much trouble," whispered Misty.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ash.  
  
"Because he keeps hitting on that girl with the cat and it's really getting on that guy's nerve's," said Misty.  
  
"This could be funny," giggled Ash.  
  
"With so much to give. As long as we got to be here. Let's live. There's nothing wrong with me loving you. Now giving yourself to me. Can never be wrong if your love is true."  
  
Then out of nowhere Brock jumped on Kari's lap and kissed her.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!" screamed Davis. "VEEMON GET HIM!!!!!!!!!" Veemon turned to him.  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"YESSSSSS! HE INSULTED KARI'S HONOR AND I MUST DEFEND IT!!!!!!"  
  
"So why do I have to get him?" asked Veemon.  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!" screamed Davis. Veemon sighed.  
  
"Fine…. VEE-HEADBUTT!!!!!" Veemon hit Brock and knocked him out. "Happy?" asked Veemon.  
  
"Yes!!! Now I will sing for Kari!!!!!" cried Davis.  
  
"Now Davis…. you don't have to do that," said Kari blushing.  
  
"But I must!!!!" yelled Davis running up to the stage.  
  
"Never will I go anywhere with you again Maxwell," said Heero.  
  
" I didn't want you to go anyway!" said Duo taking another drink.  
  
"What will you be singing?" asked BT.  
  
"Baby got back!"  
  
"No Davis! Don't sing that!" cried Sora.  
  
"Can't you stop him?" asked Cody.  
  
"No," said Tai.  
  
"We're going to die," said Gotomon.  
  
"I like big butts. And I cannot lie. You other brothers can't denied that when a girl walks in with and itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung wanna pull tuck…. cause you noticed that butt was stuck. Deep in the Gee she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby I wanna get with ya and take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny.  
  
"T.K make him stop," cried Kari.  
  
"That's it!!!! For you Kari I will!" said T.K. T.K and Patamon went up to the stage.  
  
"Hey guys…. you wanna sing back up?" asked Davis.  
  
" No not really. Patamon will you knock him out ….I can't do it."  
  
"Why not?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Because…I feel sorry for Davis. No one likes him…. not even his own digimon," said T.K.  
  
"That's not true…. you like me don't you Veemon?" asked Davis.  
  
"No…. you're whiny and annoying and too stupid to see that Kari can't stand you," said Veemon.  
  
"Writer-lady is that true?" asked Davis.  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"Yes it is. No one likes you. Well at least I don't. You're a Tai wanna be with your funny hair and dumb looking goggles. And you suck at soccer! And Kari doesn't like you! Davis sobbed and ran out of the bar.  
  
"Thank you!" said Kari.  
  
(Voice of writer)  
  
"No biggie." Writer leaves.  
  
"Who's singing next?" asked BT looking for his Everclear.  
  
" T.K will you sing for me?" asked Kari.  
  
"You really want me to?" asked T.K.  
  
"Of course I do," said Kari with a huge grin.  
  
"Oh right…. What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"I swear. By All for One."  
  
"Ok." TK went up to the stage.  
  
"I swear. By the moon and the sun and the stars. I'll be there. And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. I see the questions in your eyes. I know what's weighing on your mind."  
  
"That's so beautiful. Now I must sing for Darien," said Serena.  
  
"Ummm…. that's ok Serena. You don't have too," said Darien.  
  
"But I must!" cried Serena. She ran up to the stage and pushed T.K off the stage. "I will be singing can't fight the moonlight, by Leann Rimes."  
  
"Who does she thinks she is singing for Darien?" asked Rini.  
  
"Well he is her boyfriend," said Setsuna.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Under a lover's sky. Gonna be with you. And no ones gonna be around. If you think that you won't fall just wait until the sun goes down.  
  
" I'm not letting her get away with this!" said Rini. "Darien is mine!"  
  
"You do know that is your dad in the future?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"That's gross…. that's your dad!" said Hotaru.  
  
"Some one has never heard of incest," said Setsuna.  
  
" You can try to resist. Try to hide from my kiss. But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart. Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight? No you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
Rini went up to the stage and dumped a pitcher of cold water over Serena's head. Suddenly Serena's blond hair lost it's blond and turned pink. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Serena! Your not a blond!" said Sally.  
  
"Yeah! She goes out once a month a buys the hair dye. I mean did you really think Serena was a blond! Let's think about this…her daughter has pink hair…. her husband has black hair…. she's a blond? Where would her child get pink hair? Someone had to have pink hair." Said Ami. Serena turned to Rini, dripping wet, the blond hair dye staining her clothes.  
  
" I'm…going…to…kill...you," said Serena through clenched teeth. Serena lunged at Rini and the two wrestled around the stage.  
  
"Uhhh…. Hotaru-chan I think it's time to go," said Setsuna.  
  
"No!" said Hotaru sitting on Trunk's lap.  
  
"We need to go," said Setsuna.  
  
"I'm perfectly happy here with my pizza and my peppermint schnapps." Said Hotaru. (AN…. If you can tell what movie that quote was from that Hotaru said…I'll give you a walk on in the Gundam Bloopers 3)  
  
"Fine stay…see if I care," said Setsuna walking away. BT got up and separated Serena and Rini.  
  
"I'm tied of people fighting in my bar! Both of you get out!" he said. Serena and Rini glared at each other and walked out of the bar.  
  
"This place just gets weirder and weirder," said Goku.  
  
"Who is singing next?" asked BT downing some more of his Everclear.  
  
"I want to sing," said Hildi.  
  
"You can't!" cried Duo.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"What do you mean cause you said so!" demanded Hildi.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend and said you can't!"  
  
"What kinda of horsecrap is that? You never asked me out. I'm not your girlfriend," said Hildi.  
  
"Does that mean she's fair game?! Sweet!" cried Quatre.  
  
"Back off her Quatre," said Duo.  
  
"Oh shut up so I can sing. Hey who wants to sing with me?" asked Hildi.  
  
"I will," said Bulimia.  
  
"I wanna sing," said Hotaru.  
  
"Me too! Me too!" cried Misti.  
  
"What are you for singing?" asked BT.  
  
"Lady Marmalade!" cried Hildi jumping on the bar. Bulimia, Hotaru, and Misti followed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Duo. (AN…. Hildi will be singing in this color... Bulimia will be singing in this color... Hotaru will be singing in this color... Misti will be singing in this Color... And everyone together will be singing in this color....)  
  
  
  
" Where's all my soul sisters. Let me here ya all flow sisters.  
  
"Hey sister, go sister. Soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister. Soul sister."  
  
" He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Strutting her stuff on the street. She said," Hello Joe, you wanna give it a go?"  
  
" Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da.  
  
(Hey hey)  
  
"Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya ,hee  
  
(Hee oh)  
  
"Mocca, chocalata ya, ya yeah. Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.  
  
(Yeah yeah)  
  
" This should be scaring the crap out of me.... but I'm slightly turned on," said Ash watching Misti dance on the bar.  
  
"Hildi get down from that bar.... you're not in Coyote Ugly!!!!!!" screamed Duo.  
  
"Your not my parent so bite me!!!" yelled Hildi.  
  
"He sat in her boudoir while she freshen up. Boy drank all the magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak.  
  
"Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da  
  
(Hey hey)  
  
"Mocca chocalata ya, ya, hee  
  
(Hee oh)  
  
"Mocca chocalata ya, ya yeah. Creole Lady Marmalade.  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir Voulez-vous couches avec moi.  
  
(Yeah yeah)  
  
Suddenly the old man who had been past out all most all night woke up and jumped on Hildi.  
  
"Hello baby!" cried the old man.  
  
"Agggg get off me!!!!" screamed Hildi trying to get the old man off her.  
  
"Get off her!!!" yelled Duo running up to help Hildi. The old man turned and hit Duo in the head with his pipe, leaving him out cold.  
  
"Shouldn't we go help him?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We should...but it's funnier to watch Maxwell get the crap beat out of him," said Heero sipping his beer.  
  
"Hey you leave her alone you old freak!" cried Misti smacking him.  
  
"Why don't you back off," said the old man.  
  
"Oooooohhh my head.... what happened?" asked Vegeta getting off the floor. He turned to the bar to see Bulimia on the bar fighting with an old man.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?!?!?!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"None of your damn business," she snapped.  
  
"Woman how dare you talk to me that way!?"  
  
" You said she could talk to you anyway she wanted too," said Goku.  
  
"What?!?! I never said that!"  
  
"Yes you did," said Trunks.  
  
" I did not!" Trunks pulled out Hotaru's camera and showed him the movie of him talking.  
  
"No! No! I don't believe this!" screamed Vegita running from the bar.  
  
" Come on baby...just one drink," said the old guy.  
  
"I won…. fair and square," said Ranma dragging Ryoga by his backpack.  
  
"Changing into a girl, flashing him so he goes into shock doesn't count," said Akane. They turned towards the bar to see Happosai clinging to Hildi.  
  
"You old freak!!! Get off her," yelled Ranma jumping on the old man.  
  
"Butt out!" screamed Happosai.  
  
"Let's team up…He can't fight all of us," said Akane.  
  
"Let's do it!!!" said Hotaru. The girls all attacked at the same time.  
  
"Now ladies…. There is no need to fight over me," said Happosai. "Ohh" whined Happosai when he got punched in the gut.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!! ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR!!!! DON'T COME HERE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FREAKS AGAIN!!!!!" screamed BT.  
  
"Well fine then! We won't! Your bar blows any way," said Sora.  
  
"Come on you old goat," said Ranma dragging Happosai out.  
  
"No fair, no fair…all I wanted was one cup of tea," whined Happosai.  
  
"Come on Trowa...let's go back to the circus and talk," said Catherine with a smile.  
  
"No I don't want to talk…. just leave me alone," cried Trowa running away. They all left the bar and BT looked around at the mess the bar was in and realized something.  
  
"HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!!! YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME BACK AND PAY YOUR BILL!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!! 


End file.
